A Day Under The Rain
by Mary Chou
Summary: Lucy doit aller en ville pour comprendre comment on marchande. Mais à six ans, les affaires des grands ne sont pas très intéressantes, c'est beaucoup mieux d'aller se faire une nouvelle amie !


Lucy s'accrocha à son siège de toutes ses pauvres forces, les larmes aux yeux et les oreilles pleines des cris de son père. La petite fille se trouvait dans le grand salon de sa grande maison et elle écoutait son père lui faire la leçon sur ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle écoutait, bien sûr, elle était une petite fille sage, elle écoutait toujours son père, mais ces mots blessants s'inscrivaient au fer rouge dans son esprit, la faisant se recroqueviller à mesure qu'il poursuivait sa litanie. Elle voulait sa maman. Elle ne voulait plus voir son papa. Il était méchant.

« —Tu iras en ville aujourd'hui ! Observe comment les servantes négocient les prix et ne te fais pas remarquer. »

La blondinette releva son petit visage vers son père, le regard plein d'espoir. Elle allait quitter la maison ? Pour de vrai ? Elle allait vraiment pouvoir s'éloigner de ce lieu horrible ? Il quitta la pièce et elle sauta de sa chaise pour aller rapporter la nouvelle à Spetto avec un grand, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir s'éloigner ! Ce n'était que pour une journée mais ça avait tout de même un goût de liberté extraordinaire.

Les préparatifs furent rapidement faits et Lucy s'éloigna de la grande propriété avec un grand sourire sous le regard indulgent de la vieille Spetto. Elle babilla sur tout le trajet avec un enthousiasme qui ne lui avait pas été vu depuis longtemps, allégeant le cœur des domestiques présents.

Ils allèrent dans une ville plutôt éloignée du domaine Heartfilia, ne voulant pas être dérangé par les murmures sur le chemin de Lucy. Elle était relativement connue dans les villes voisines, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère, la pauvre enfant. Manque de chance, il pleuvait. Pourtant Lucy gardait son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillants. Elle avait totalement oublié que c'était un exercice pour son père et ses domestiques n'allaient pas le lui rappeler, trop heureux de voir cette expression de joie qui leur avait tant manquée.

Aussi Spetto garda un œil attentif mais discret sur la petite demoiselle qui allait d'un stand à l'autre, d'un marchand à l'autre, sans se soucier le moins du monde des adultes qui étaient censés la surveiller. Spetto la perdit de vue alors que la fillette se glissait entre deux personnes et qu'elle était accaparée par un marchand. Deux secondes. Deux secondes sans la voir et elle l'avait perdu.

Alors que l'inquiétude rongeait la pauvre domestique qui allait bientôt retourner toute la ville pour la retrouver, Lucy parcourait les rues sans aucune crainte. Juste heureuse d'être libre pour au moins une journée. Elle passa devant une petite ruelle sans la remarquer quand elle entendit des petits sanglots. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta pour regarder la source de ce bruit. Lucy aperçut un petit chapeau bleu sous un parapluie rose derrière une caisse. Avec toute l'insouciance propre aux enfants, elle se dirigea vers le parapluie et découvrit une fillette de son âge qui sanglotait doucement. Lucy fronça son nez et s'accroupit devant la petite inconnue.

« —Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La fillette se recroquevilla un peu plus et commença à trembler alors que Lucy fronçait les sourcils. Elle posa une main exigeante sur le genou de la fille et le secoua un peu pour attirer son attention. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que la petite relève la tête et qu'elle puisse voir ses grands yeux bleus bordés de larmes.

« —Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?

—Juv- Juvia pleure parce qu'elle est triste, renifla-t-elle.

—C'est qui Juvia ? »

Lucy pencha la tête, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle lui demandait pourquoi elle pleurait elle, pas cette Juvia ! La petite fille se pointa d'un doigt un peu tremblant et Lucy cligna des yeux. C'était elle Juvia ? Ah, bon. D'accord.

« —Moi c'est Lucy ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Tu veux être mon amie ? »

La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête timidement. Lucy poussa une exclamation de joie et s'assit à même le sol trempé, face à sa toute nouvelle amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait une amie de son âge ! Elle posa ses mains par terre et se pencha vers Juvia, la curiosité brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« —Alors, pourquoi tu es triste ?

—Personne n'aime Juvia, murmura-t-elle.

—Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?»

Juvia hésita quelques instants, craignant de se mettre à dos sa première amie, puis elle se décida à le dire. Elle ne savait pas mentir de toute façon.

« —Juvia fait tomber la pluie. »

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux comme des soucoupes avant de renverser la tête vers le ciel. Elle regarda la pluie tomber pendant quelques instants avant de se prendre une goutte dans l'œil et de pousser un glapissement de surprise en se frottant l'œil. Beuh, c'était bizarre comme sensation.

« —Pardon…

—Pourquoi pardon ? demanda Lucy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est cool d'être une mage ! Ma maman aussi était une mage ! Elle était trop forte !

—Ah bon ?

—Oui ! Elle était cons-te-lla-tio-nis-te, articula-t-elle en se concentrant. C'est un mot très compliqué mais ça veut dire qu'elle pouvait appeler les esprits des constellations !

—C'est quoi les constellations ? demanda Juvia avec un froncement de sourcil. »

Lucy la regarda, bouche bée. Comment elle pouvait ne pas savoir ça ? Les constellations c'était toute sa vie ! Même qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir faire son tout premier contrat, avec Aquarius, Spetto le lui avait promis !

« —Tu sais pas ça ?

—N- non…

—C'est pas grave ! Je vais t'apprendre, dit-elle en prenant un air très savant. Les constellations sont les dessins que font les étoiles la nuit. Il y en 88 en tout. Dedans il y a les 12 esprits d'or, c'est les esprits du Zodiaque. Il y a le Verseau, la Vierge, le Sagittaire, le Lion, le Taureau, le Cancer, le Bélier, le Capricorne, les Gémeaux, le Poisson, le Scorpion et la Balance, récita-t-elle, très concentrée.

—Wouah, Lucy-san sait pleins de choses !

—C'est ma maman qui me l'a appris ! Et même que quand je serais plus grand je deviendrais mage tout comme elle ! »

Les deux fillettes parlèrent longtemps, de tout et rien, de ce qu'elles aimaient et ce qu'elles ne supportaient pas. Les légumes n'avaient pas une franche côte de popularité, que ce soit chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Lucy avait fini par migrer sous le petit parapluie de son amie et elles se serraient toute les deux, se réchauffant comme elles pouvaient et surtout se trempant l'une l'autre plus qu'autre chose. Puis Juvia, qui s'était détendue et avait même ri durant leur conversation, se recroquevilla un peu sous le regard curieux de Lucy et posa une question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« —Pourquoi Lucy-chan ne déteste pas Juvia ?

—Bah, pourquoi je te détesterais ? T'es mon amie Juvia-chan !

—Mais Juvia fait tomber la pluie…

—J'aime bien la pluie moi ! »

Juvia ouvrit de grands yeux, sincèrement choquée. Personne n'aimait la pluie. Personne n'aimait Juvia. Les larmes vinrent border une nouvelle fois ses yeux mais la pluie avait diminué en intensité. Lucy ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle devrait être contente que quelqu'un aime la pluie non ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

« —Lu- Lucy-chan aime la pluie ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

—Oui ! C'est trop bien la pluie ! Ça fait des flaques partout et c'est marrant de sauter dedans ! rit Lucy. »

Prise d'une impulsion, Juvia étreignit Lucy, pleine de gratitude envers cette première amie et touchée jusqu'au cœur par sa sincérité. Surprise, celle-ci lui rendit quand même son câlin, heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Quand elles se séparèrent, Juvia essuya ses larmes et Lucy continua sur sa lancée, heureuse de parler à quelqu'un qui semblait content de son _amour_ pour la pluie et pas juste surpris.

« —Oh ! Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux que les flaques d'eau ? C'est quand il y a de la pluie _et_ du soleil ! Ça fait un arc-en-ciel, c'est trop beau ! »

Une fois lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Lucy décrivait tout ce qu'elle aimait dans la pluie et réussit même à faire rire Juvia avec une anecdote.

Le moment dura jusqu'à ce qu'une haute silhouette s'arrête devant les deux filles, les mains sur les hanches, dans une position bien connue de la petite héritière qui grimaça. Oups, Spetto avait vraiment l'air en colère cette fois-ci. Et effectivement…

« —Mademoiselle Lucy ! Vous avez disparue toute l'après-midi ! »

La vieille domestique continua ainsi longtemps devant les deux petites filles, l'une médusée, l'autre grimaçante. Elle n'allait plus avoir le droit de sortir de chez elle avant longtemps… Au final, Lucy fut emmenée d'une main de fer derrière Spetto et fit un pauvre sourire avec un signe de main à son amie. Juvia la vit s'éloigner avec une pointe de tristesse mais ne fit rien d'autre que lui faire un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

Cet après-midi, ça avait été la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il aimait la pluie. C'était la première fois que sa pluie s'arrêtait pour laisser place au soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un arc-en-ciel, même si ça n'avait été qu'un petit instant avant que la vieille dame n'arrive.

Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa petite vie.


End file.
